A new NIH Resource is proposed in multi nuclei nuclear magnetic resonance (nmr) spectroscopy and spectral data processing. The goal of this Resource will be to develop and make available new instrumental and computer methods for structure/function analysis of biopolymers and complex biosystems. Specific objectives include: (1) development of probes for optimized high sensitivity 13C and other nuclei nmr of biological samples; (2) implementation of a new spectral data processing package having unique capabilities for utilization and presentation of raw spectroscopic data; (3) design of a hardware/software system to enable users remote to the Resource to have on-line access to the Resource computer and spectrometers, while experiments are in progress (these users will have local graphics and digital plotting capabilities); (4) design of a powerful data processing center based on the Resource 32-bit midicomputer and allowing database searching activity "number crunching", as well as computer-assisted communication with Resource users.